I will follow him
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cuddy escucha una canción cada vez que ve a House. Huddy one shot


Cuddy despertó sintiéndose muy bien ese Lunes por la mañana. Empezó haciendo 15 minutos de yoga, después tomo una ducha rápida. Escogió su guardarropa para la junta de las 11, levantó a Rachel y comió un desayuno saludable. La niñera llegó a tiempo, Cuddy se despidió de su hija y se dirigió al hospital.

Al entrar a su reino Cuddy se sentía segura, de inmediato recibió mensajes que acomodo en orden de importancia. Arregló con su asistente unos memorandos pendientes. Sentada en su escritorio empezó a hacer llamadas.

Su reunión de las 11 salio perfecta, satisfecha con su trabajo, Cuddy dio un gran respiro y sonrió.

Tranquila en su oficina vio llegar a Gregory House, lista para una contienda espero a que entrara, pero algo la distrajo. Una canción empezó a oírse.

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high it can keep me away_

House hablaba pero Cuddy estaba muy distraída buscando la fuente de la música.

"¿no escuchas eso?" Cuddy le preguntó a House

"¿Escuchar que?"

"Esa canción" Cuddy revisó su computadora, luego se levanto a ver si era alguien en la ventana. Finalmente se acerco a House. "¿Tienes un radio contigo?"

"No" House clavo su mirada en Cuddy. "puedo hacer la prueba ¿si o no?"

Cuddy no sabía lo que House le había dicho hace un momento y la música continuaba. "Si" por fin contesto no muy segura.

"Bien" House se fue y con eso se acabo la música.

Cuddy se puso la mano en la frente. No se sentía mal. ¿Que le había pasado?

* * *

Al llegar la noche y ser la hora de partir. Cuddy recogió sus papeles y los guardo con cuidado en su maletín. Apago la luz de su oficina. En la salida fue interceptada por sorpresa por House.

"Creo que la prueba salio un poquito mal" La música sonó otra vez.

_I must follow him  
Ever since he touched my hand I knew_

Cuddy trató de concentrarse en lo que House le decía pero la música la distraía mucho "¿Qué prueba?"

"¿No sabes?" House se encogió de hombros "Ninguna" House se fue con paso apresurado, mientras Cuddy seguía preguntándose de donde venía esa música.

_That near him I always must be  
And nothing can keep him from me  
He is my destiny_

Finalmente House se subió al elevador y la música paró. Cuddy sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir y olvidar ese día.

* * *

Al siguiente día Cuddy se sentía mejor. Más calmada, ya no había escuchado la canción. Paso a visitar Emergencias para checar unos asuntos con Cameron. Cuando House paso por ahí y la música sonó otra vez, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era más calmada cantada por un coro. Incluso parecía como si House estuviera caminando en cámara lenta.

_I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, forever, and ever  
And side by side together, I'll be with my true love  
And share a thousand sunsets together beside him_

"Cameron…¿está House caminado lento?" Cuddy pregunto sin perder de vista a House. Cameron levanto la mirada.

"No, esta caminado bien, bueno bien como un renco…como siempre el camina ¿Hay algo malo con su pierna?"

"No nada, tengo que irme" Cuddy dio media vuelta y no noto a Wilson casi chocando con él. "Perdón Wilson" y siguió su camino.

"¿Cuddy se siente bien?" Cameron le preguntó al oncólogo.

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"Me pregunto sobre el caminar de House"

"Hurm…" Wilson empezó a barajar las posibilidades. "Investigare"

* * *

Cuddy siguio con sus actividades tratando de olvidar el asunto. Se subio al elevador con rumbo a pediatria. Pero para su mala fortuna. House se escabulló y entro con ella. La música empezó una vez más.

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep  
A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away  
Away from my love_

Cuddy trato de ignorarla. Pero la canción sonaba muy fuerte. Acaso ¿estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

"Si no te vas a enojar, no tienen chiste decir lo grande que tienes el trasero hoy" House se bajo del elevador un poco molesto.

La música paró. Fue entonces cuando Cuddy vio la conexión. Cada vez que miraba a House la canción sonaba en su cabeza.

* * *

Después de pensarlo detenidamente Cuddy decidió realizar un experimento para comprobar su teoría. Camino rumbo a la oficina de House, tratando de mantener su mirada en el piso hasta el ultimo momento. Abrio la puerta y levanto la mirada para ver al doctor que navegaba la Internet. Y efectivamente la música empezó.

_I love him, I love him, I love him  
And where he goes I'll follow, forever, and ever_

Cuddy cerró la puerta y miro a otro lado. House noto ese extraño comportamiento de su jefa y se acerco a ella. Cuddy volteo a ver a House otra vez y se sorprendió de verlo acercarse.

_And side by side together, I'll be with my true love  
And share a thousand sunsets together beside him_

Cuddy huyó del lugar.

* * *

Al siguiente día Cuddy decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

"¿Me querías ver?" Foreman se asomo a la oficina de Cuddy.

"Si, adelante" se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones. "Es muy importante que mantengamos esta conversación en privado"

"Okay" Foreman asintió.

"Estoy teniendo alucinaciones auditivas" Foreman abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Necesito que revises mis tomografías"

Foreman inicio a revisarlas con detalle de inmediato. "¿Que es lo que escuchas?"

"Una canción" Foreman levanto la ceja.

"¿La escuchas en este momento?"

"No"

"¿Cuándo empezaron?"

"Este Lunes" Cuddy jugaba con su pulsera por los nervios.

"Algún otro síntoma ¿dolor de cabeza, olores extraños?"

"No, solo una canción que suena bastante fuerte en mi cabeza"

"Necesito preguntar…¿has consumido drogas en las ultimas semanas?"

Cuddy le dio una de sus mejores miradas asesinas "No"

Foreman suspiro. "¿Examen de sangre?"

"Salio normal"

"Lo siento mucho Cuddy, pero en esta tomografía no se va nada malo con tu cerebro"

"¿Seguro?"

"Podemos realizar otros exámenes, pero todo se ve normal. Debe ser de causa psicológica"

En ese momento se escucho un llamado a la puerta, y Wilson se asomó. "Lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?"

"No Wilson, puedes pasar" Cuddy posó su mano en el hombro de Foreman "Gracias Eric"

Wilson sospecho pero no menciono nada.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana Cuddy tenía una cita con la Dra. Jennifer Melfi del área de Psiquiatria del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, porque Cuddy sabía que sus doctores eran los mejores.

"Escuchas 'I will follow him' de Petula Clark cada vez que ves al Dr, House"

"Si"

"¿Por qué esa canción en particular?"

"No lo sé, ni siquiera me gusta siempre me pareció muy cursi"

"¿De donde la conoces? Es una canción vieja"

"Creo que alguna vez oi a mi mamá cantarla" La Dra. Melfi anoto en su libreta.

"¿Qué cree que me pase?"

"Es muy sencillo, estás enamorada de House"

"No" Cuddy respondió "No, no, no, no"

"¿Por qué no? Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. Son amigos, sientes atracción física hacia él"

"¡¿Atracción física?!"

"Bueno, los he visto discutir en el hospital"

"No puedo estar enamorada de House"

"¿Es imposible para ti?"

"No" Cuddy masajeo sus sienes. "House es irresponsable, emocionalmente cerrado, infantil, toma riesgos innecesarios para su salud, me hace enojar, me hace dudar de mis decisiones, no…simplemente no. Es una terrible idea enamorarme de House"

"Y sin embargo lo estás." La Dra. Melfi se quito los lentes "Lisa has creado un conflicto tan grande entre tus emociones y tu razonamiento, que tu cerebro a creado una alucinación auditiva para que reacciones"

"¿Si confieso mi amor a House (lo cual no he dicho si es cierto o no) las alucinaciones desaparecerán?"

"Si"

"¿Es la única salida?

"O puede negar tus sentimientos por siempre"

"Me gusta esa idea"

"Lisa, es mejor saber si eres correspondida y tratar, a nunca saber"

* * *

Viernes por la noche Cuddy se preparaba para ir a dormir, había logrado evadir a House. Pensaba cuales eran sus opciones.

"renunciar a ser decana e irme a vivir con Rachel a Alaska" Cuddy se rio de si misma.

Se escucho golpes en la puerta y Cuddy sabía exactamente quien era.

"Vas a despertar a Rachel ¿Qué te pasa House?"

La música empezó una vez más.

_I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go  
There isn't an ocean too deep_

"¡¿Que me pasa a mi?!" House se abrió camino "¿Qué te pasa a ti? Visitas secretas de Foreman, me evades, te vieron en Psiquiatria" House estaba genuinamente asustado por el bienestar de Cuddy.

_A mountain so high it can keep, keep me away  
Away from my love_

Cuddy tomo la iniciativa esta vez y lo besó tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero House rapidamente correspondio el beso y la abrazo fuerte. Por fin Cuddy se separo.

"La música paró"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

Cuddy lo beso otra vez.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

Las reviews son muy apreciadas

Gracias por leer


End file.
